


and in that Moment

by grainjew



Series: stared at the sun and the sun smiled back and called itself pirate king (or: loyalty, on the high seas) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Loyalty, luffy loves his crew so much...., the day i stop writing loyalty fic is the day i die, the straw hats love luffy so much....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew
Summary: ...they knew they were loyal, and that they would follow him to the ends of the earth.The space in time in which each Straw Hat came to the logical conclusion and chose to pledge their life to Monkey D Luffy.





	and in that Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwish/gifts).



his helmsman:

For Jinbe, it is an inevitability like the tides, an irresistible tug like the deep-sea currents that leads to him standing before Big Mom and speaking his defiance. All the fear he might have had has dissolved into calm, simmering conviction, buoyed by his old crew’s encouragement and his new captain’s presence, and one look at the delight on Luffy’s face lets him know that he has, without question, made the right decision. Monkey D Luffy will be Pirate King, and to join his crew leaves no place for fear and no room for second thoughts — it is only logical that he give to that man all of himself that can be given.

 

his musician:

For Brooke, it is Luffy's gentle smile as he lounges on the piano as though Brooke and his music belong to him already, the fondness in his face as he finishes handing Brooke back all the shattered pieces of his life like so many shards of broken mirror without even waiting for a _please_.

There is nothing he will not do, no work he will not undertake, to prove himself worthy of the second chances gifted to him in all their crystalline brightness. He will place his life in the hands of Monkey D Luffy, and no darkness or fog or dawning sunlight will keep him from fulfilling his duty to the new captain he will swear to and to the old friends left behind.

 

his shipwright:

For Franky, it is Luffy standing there on the railing of the Thousand Sunny, his masterwork, his ship of dreams, standing there like he has never belonged anywhere else and commanding Franky _get on my ship—_ and Franky’s will crumples likes paper.

Sunny is a dreamship to carry them all to their dreams, to carry Monkey D Luffy to his dream at the end of the world, and Franky will make _certain_ she can fulfill the purpose entrusted to her. It’s his captain’s dream at stake as well as his, after all, and nobody can keep Sunny afloat as well as him.

 

his archaeologist:

For Robin, it is not so much the realization that she will die for him that shakes her to her core — there are a lot of things she would die for — but the terrifying dawning prospect that she will _live_ for him. Straw Hat Luffy, who would take on the entire world for her with a smile on his face and that elusive D between his names: she wants to _live_ , to follow him unquestioning to sea and to Raftel and to whatever lies beyond, wherever he chooses to go. He is her captain, Monkey D Luffy, now and forever, and she trusts him with her heart.

 

his doctor:

For Chopper, it is like the slow thawing of ice in spring, short bursts of sunlight until the river runs clear again.

By the time Luffy has called him friend and saved Doctor's flag and sent Wapol flying, chipped a hole in the ice that has settled on his heart, Chopper can feel warmth flowing through him, and that is when he realizes—

He will call this man friend, and he will call this man captain, and he will never hide from Monkey D Luffy again.

 

his cook:

For Sanji, it is not a revelation but a return. Luffy's punch stings on his face, Luffy's reproach stings in his ears, but all he can feel is relief as he finally, _finally_ lets himself cry again, lets all his masks drop and all his lies float away on butterfly wings. And then, shining, beyond hope, Monkey D Luffy is there to pick him back up again and piece him back together. His captain is there, offering with open arms safety, and home, and family, if only Sanji will come back to his side and cook for him again.

Sanji, teary-eyed, finally stops hesitating and lets himself rely again.

 

his sniper:

For Usopp, it is the horrible sense of loss, of _something missing_ , that aches at him more than all his wounds ever could. And then he sees Luffy bloody and unmoving at Rob Lucci’s feet and realizes that what scares him more than anything — his own personal hell — is the idea of Luffy never standing up again. (Of Luffy standing with a smile and Usopp not behind him).

He had been a child playing at pirate, but though he challenged the man and can no longer be called worthy of a place on his crew, Monkey D Luffy will always be Usopp’s captain and he resolves then and there to never _ever_ betray him again.

 

his navigator:

For Nami, it is the sound of her name echoing off the rubble that had been Arlong Park, the worn straw of his treasured hat casting its shadows on her face.

Luffy declares his friendship, and Nami can hear the meaning behind it: she is _his_ , not to use and threaten but to respect and cherish and Nami feels something inside her repair itself. She nods, embracing the tears she can feel in her eyes. It is futile to run from Monkey D Luffy, and for that she is glad. She had been a fool to try.

 

his swordsman:

For Zoro, it is the clarity of honorable defeat that lends him a light to finally see the shape of things. His dream has melted to become one with his captain's, _for_ his captain's, and for his captain, for Monkey D Luffy, King of the Pirates, he will never lose again, not until the only man who deserves the greatest swordsman in the world at his side can be assured of having him there.

It is as simple as that, and the flash of sunlight off his raised blade like one of Luffy's grins, echoed back in Luffy's grin as he accepts Zoro's oath as though there could have been no other outcome, is nothing less than the beacon that will herald a new age.

 

and their captain:

Luffy has invited countless people to join his crew, mostly because he thinks they’re cool for whatever reason. His crewmembers dread the inevitable question whenever someone excites him, and he’s pretty sure they think it’s kinda superficial, not that he cares. Okay, he cares a little.

It’s different, though, when he’s playing for keeps.

When he wants someone, _really_ wants them, sees them and thinks _mine_ , when he would chase them to hell to recruit them and stand by them on the way back to protect them against the world, it’s because he can _tell_. Zoro’s steadfastness, Nami’s cunning, Usopp’s inventiveness, Sanji’s compassion, Chopper’s love, Robin’s curiosity, Franky’s tenacity, Brooke’s humor, Jinbe’s honor: there is always that spark, and he always _knows_.

They are his, his, _his_ , and as their captain and their friend it is his duty and his pleasure to live for them and the fulfilment of their dreams.

(And, well, he doesn’t need to know that they would do the same and more for him, for their captain. They would do anything, if it is for Luffy.)

**Author's Note:**

> i started working on this pretty soon after i got to either nami's or chopper's loyalty moment and since i finally got to sanji's and jinbe's recently i could write the very last two remaining... this thing has been a labor of love since i started it months ago and i am very proud of it !
> 
> hmu ~~on tumblr @ailavyn-siniyash or twitter @ailavynsiniyash~~ @grainjew on either platform !!


End file.
